Callejón
by Uyuki
Summary: ADVERTENCIA, CONTIENE SPOILERS DE HBP. Situado al final del capítulo 28, una mirada a los pensamientos de Snape después de lo ocurrido.


**Disclaimer (la letra menuda que le llaman):** Los personajes no me pertenecen y al parecer tampoco podrán pertenecerme nunca. Son de Rowling así que solo los tomo prestados para mis ratos de ocio frente a la computadora, y para cuando la musa inspiradora anda dando lata .

CONTIENE **SPOILERS** DE "HALF-BLOOD PRINCE", ASÍ QUE SI AÚN NO LO HAS LEÍDO Y NO QUIERES SABER QUE PASA, AÚN PUEDES DAR CLICK AL BOTÓN QUE DICE "BACK" Y BUSCAR OTRA HISTORIA. (Advertidos quedaís, asi que no acepto reclamos de que les arruiné todo )

¿Sigues aquí ¡perfecto !

**

* * *

**

**Callejón**

_Perdón._

Cuando Severus logró transportarse se quedó un momento quieto, intentando recuperar su respiración antes de continuar la huida, estaba seguro de que el Ministerio había sido avisado y de que Potter no dudaría en decir todo lo que sabía... lo buscarían en tan solo unos minutos.

_No quise hacerlo... yo no quería._

Al cabo de unos minutos, su respiración se había normalizado un poco, Draco estaba a salvo, y con suerte, fuera de las manos del Señor Tenebroso. Todo había sido como una terrible pesadilla, pero Severus estaba consciente de que había sido totalmente real.

_¿Porque me obligaste... porque?_

Siguió corriendo hasta que se sintió a salvo, lejos de cualquier alma humana, lejos de cualquier persona y definitivamente, lejos de Hogwarts. Su alma ya no lo resistía.

_Todo esta perdido... todo. ¿Que caso tenía que murieras?... las cosas no van a ser mejor para nadie, mucho menos para tu tan adorado Potter. Puedo estar seguro de que ahora solo va a pensar en matarme._

Los pensamientos que asaltaban su mente eran terribles, pero no eran peores que las vívidas imágenes de unos minutos atrás. Dumbledore enfrente de él, pidiéndole... no; suplicándole que lo matara... que lo hiciera para que Draco no sufriera ningún daño, para que él no muriera al romper el Voto, para que mas vidas no fueran cobradas a manos de Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore sabía perfectamente bien lo que le había pedido. Había dado su vida, para salvar muchas... y Severus era el que había tenido que cumplir aquella orden. La última orden del director.

Recordaba claramente como su boca convocaba una Maldición Imperdonable, matando así a la única persona que se había encargado de protegerlo y que le había creído cada palabra sin que la sombra de la duda asomara a su rostro.

Severus sabía las consecuencias de aquello, no se necesitaba mucha ciencia para adivinarlas de cualquier manera. Había matado a Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago que conocieran muchos, aparentemente bajo el mandato del Señor Tenebroso. La sentencia, Azkaban... y posiblemente, el beso de los Dementores.

Pero sabía que aquel no había sido el deseo de su mentor... no. Dumbledore no se hubiera dejado matar tan fácilmente sin haber tenido un plan bajo la manga y sin haber estado seguro de que se cumpliría.

Evidentemente, Potter ya debía de saber todo lo necesario para poder acabar con el Señor Tenebroso, de lo contrario nada de lo que había pasado habría tenido lugar. Dumbledore se las había ingeniado de alguna manera, y por eso no le había importado tanto.

Y estaba seguro también, de que él mismo tenía algo que ver en todo aquello, porque si bien sus consecuencias serían terribles ya que la confianza que le tuvieran los profesores podía darse por perdida, así como su trabajo en Hogwarts y su posición de hombre de Dumbledore... el director no lo había dejado morir.

Porque esa había sido su primera opción, tal como se la había expuesto aquella tarde que habían terminado discutiendo casi a gritos.

Severus había dicho que se llevaría a Draco lejos para que el Señor Tenebroso no lo encontrara, por supuesto sin matar a Dumbledore... y aceptaría las consecuencias aún cuando el perdiera su propia vida a manos de Él.

_No me dejaste... no lo permitiste, ni siquiera soportaste la idea de escucharlo._

Aquella sugerencia había despertado una furia poco usual en Dumbledore, un enojo que no dejaba ver muy a menudo, ni aún en las peores circunstancias. Por lo que Severus se había dado cuenta de la seriedad del asunto y de lo mucho que le afectaba al director.

Y el asunto quedó zanjado en pocos minutos. Dumbledore le ordenó que lo hiciera, sin excusas ni pretextos... aún cuando Severus no lo entendiera del todo. Tenía una promesa que cumplir, una promesa que de romperla le costaría su propia vida, y posiblemente la vida de Draco y Narcissa... así como de Lucius, muy a pesar de que estuviera en Azkaban.

_Tu vida... por al de ellos. Siempre fuiste así... ¿que fue lo que viste en mi cuando llegué contigo a pedir ayuda, a pedir una oportunidad que nadie mas me daría?_

Aún recordaba lo mal que se había sentido cuando se enteró de que Lily Evans había sido asesinada por el Señor Tenebroso... se había sentido culpable directo de su muerte, porque a final de cuentas, había sido él quien le había proporcionado la parte de la profecía que había logrado escuchar... nunca pensando que se lanzaría contra la única persona que había amado cuando adolescente.

Si Severus no recordaba mal, era de las pocas veces que una lágrima había escapado de su rostro. Era orgulloso por naturaleza, no iba a permitir que nadie viera su dolor, aún cuando por dentro estuviera deshaciéndose.

Ahora, después de tantos años, otra lágrima caía silenciosamente por su mejilla. Debido a la muerte de Dumbledore por su mano.

_No tiene caso._

Todo estaba hecho, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para solucionarlo. Solo quedaba esperar.

Esperar para ver si podría regresar a Hogwarts en algún momento y probar que no era un traidor, mucho menos un mortífago y que todo había sido hecho bajo el consentimiento... y orden del director.

Esperar a que los profesores y la Orden lo perdonaran.

Esperar a que creyeran las palabras que salieran de sus labios, que creyeran su historia, la verdad. Su perdón.

Esperar que Potter fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para escuchar a Granger, que era la única con posibilidades de intuir lo que había pasado... y sino, que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para escucharlo si algún día le decía lo que había pasado, fuera por necesidad o por otra cosa.

Esperar que pudiera vivir para redimirse a si mismo.

_En verdad lo siento._

Otra lágrima cayó de su mejilla... en silencio, mientras el canto de un Fénix se escuchaba a lo lejos.


End file.
